


The Rat in Hyde Park

by Alexlytherin



Series: Of memories never told [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Flash Fic, Friendship, Guilt, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Missing Scene, Peter Has Feelings, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Betrayal, Prongs - Freeform, dream - Freeform, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexlytherin/pseuds/Alexlytherin
Summary: After his Betrayal Peter has to face James."Peter almost had an heart attack when he heard some footsteps closing on him from behind; he stiffened in fright, the fallen leaves surrounding the bench crackling as someone approached, but when he turned around he met his friend beaming smile."





	The Rat in Hyde Park

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for any mistake you may find but English is not my first language.  
> This is my first one-shot so I'll gladly accept all constructive criticism.  
> This is the first of four stories, each one will talk of a different marauder.

Peter didn't know how he had ended up sitting on that bench; one minute he was in his apartment, laying on his bed gaze directed towards the grey bare walls of his room, exhausted after his meeting with the Dark Lord, and the next one he sat in Hyde Park shivering in October's freezing air.

Small puffs of vapour came out of his mouth, his breath seemed almost white against the darkness surrounding him.

The only source of light was the street lamp beside his bench, its glow creating an unsettling atmosphere. Peter was disturbed by the silence present in Hyde Park. He had to admit it, he almost never went out; but from the few times he had been there he remembered the park as a lively place; at that moment it looked like the perfect location for a murder.

Peter almost had a heart attack when he heard some footsteps closing on him from behind; he stiffened in fright, the fallen leaves surrounding the bench crackling as someone approached, but when he turned around he met his friend beaming smile.

At the sight of James Potter's amused expression, Peter couldn't help but frown as guilt stung his soul.

The cheerful eyes glittering with mischief behind rounded glasses almost sent him in a fit of crying. " Uff! I had almost got you!" James said annoyed that his friend had noticed him his words followed by a little giggle; Peter sighed and looked at his shaking hands, unable to hold James' joyful gaze.

Peter heard James getting closer to him and when he looked up he met his friend's hazel eyes, "What's the matter, Peter? You look troubled." said James, whose smile turned into a worried frown.

Peter couldn't bring himself to speak because of the remorse that was eating him alive. James clouded up at his friend silence, put a hand on Peter's shoulder and tried to comfort him "Listen, Peter, if you're worried about being my secret guardian, you can be sure that I and the others won't let You-Know-Who get to you".

That was it for Peter, the final blow; like a knife trusted in his heart. He broke out sobbing and as he cried the scenery started dissolving, James features blurred and the shadows engulfed him.

Then Peter found himself in his bed once again, it was just a dream. Only when Peter noticed the tears spilling from his eyes he understood what he had done. Salty droplets cascading on an already damp pillow.

He had betrayed his friend, he had told James' hiding place to the Dark Lord. Because of him, an innocent child was going to die. Due to his cowardice, many would suffer. Peter was now a filthy traitor and his betrayal set forth James death.


End file.
